Interactions
by DarkLordsMostLoyal
Summary: Form GoF to DH, the story of Harry Potter through the eyes of Severus Snape and Bellatrix Lestrange, along with their Death Eater meetings and secret lives happening off-screen of Harry’s going-ons.
1. He's Back PoV: Snape

**I do not own Harry Potter. I am not JK Rowling. **

**Guide to Reading:**

**Author's Note**

'_Thoughts'_

"Speech"

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 1

He's Back (PoV: Snape)

The crowd surrounding the giant maze no longer cheered for the champions, as it had become dark and they could no longer be seen in the gaps between the overgrown bushes. Instead, the crown had taken to talking to those surrounding them.

'_They're still quite loud_,_' _Severus Snape thought lazily, as he stared blankly at the tall hedge in front of him. It had been two hours, but there was no sign that any of the champions had reached the cup. '_Maybe someone died. That would definately make things more interesting.'_

Without warning, a searing pain shot through Snape's left arm. He flinched slightly at the pain. The burning sensation on his forearm had been becoming worse all year, but it wasn't anything like this.

'_He's back_.' Snape kept his face expressionless though his mind was racing. The pain in his arm continued. '_He's back,' _he thought,_ 'but I can't leave. Not now. I'll go to him later, tell him that if I were to remain a spy for him, I could not have left when he called. I would have drawn too much attention to myself, to him.'_

Another hour passed before anything of interest happened. There was a flash of blue-ish light and a _thud_ somewhere to Snape's right. It was over.

Two people were lying sprawled on the ground. One held in his hand the Tri-Wizard cup, and with his body, covered the other body. The boy with the cup was lifted to his feet. Harry was dragged off to castle by Professor Moody.

The other boy lay flat on his back, eyes wide open, starring, though not actually seeing. Cedric Diggory was dead. His parents were crying as Dumbledore consoled them. After a few minutes, Dumbledore motioned for Snape and McGonagall to join him as he set off towards the castle.

"We must be quick. The man thought to be Alastor Moody is a fake," Dumbledore informed the others.

"Then who, may I ask, is the man who has been teaching our students for the past nine months?" inquired the woman as they claimed the stairs into the castle.

"You will soon see," the Headmaster replied.

They all remained silent until they reached Moody's office. Dumbledore opened the door and stunned the imposter. He then sent Snape to retrieve Veritaserum, and McGonagall to locate a dog sitting outside Hagrid's. They both returned at approximately the same time. Snape's eyes widened slightly at the fact that the man lying unconscious on the floor was no longer Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, but Barty Crouch Jr.

After half an hour of questioning, Snape and McGonagall were sent off again.

Snape rejoined Dumbledore in the Hospital Wing a short time later, along with Harry, Hermione, Molly Weasley, her eldest son, Bill, her youngest son, Ron, and a shaggy-haired black dog. The dog, to Snape's utmost pleasure, morphed into one of his childhood tormentors and Azkaban escapee, Sirius Black. Snape shook his hand reluctantly, never breaking eye contact with him.

"You know what to do," Dumbledore said simply.

Snape gave a small nod as he turned on his heel and swept out of the Hospital Wing.

**Thank you for talking your time to read this. Reviews are much appreciated.**


	2. He's Back PoV: Bellatrix

**I do not own Harry Potter. I am not JK Rowling.**

**Most chapters in the story will say "PoV: Snape" or "PoV: Bellatrix" next to the chapter title. If it says "PoV: None", the two charcaters will be interacting, so there is not a specific Point of View.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 2

He's Back (Pov: Bellatrix)

It was dark, but it was always dark in this place.

A woman sat against one of the four cold stone walls of her prison cell.

Bellatrix had been in Azkaban for thirteen years, though she had lost the concept of time the day after she arrived. It was hard to tell time when there were no windows to see out of.

She was ready to give up, ready to die, ready to let the Dementors have her. Thirteen years was long enough, but she was here for life. Her brain was now permanently addled from being here, though she did not want to admit it. _'It couldn't get much worse,' _she told herself, but then she remembered, it already had. Her much-loathed cousin had escaped a long time ago.

Bellatrix hated her cousin, if you could call him that. They were related, but she certainly did not consider him a cousin. _'First of all, he's a Gryffindor,' _she thought scathingly_. 'He's an idiot. Running around with mudbloods, blood traitors and half-breeds. He doesn't even care about being a pure-blood. Or a Black, for that matter.'_ A sudden pain in her left arm pulled her back into her horrible reality.

Bellatrix stared at her left forearm. Even in the darkness she could make out the familiar skull and snake that was branded there. She smiled a strange, sadistic smile as it occurred to her. _'He's back,' _she thought_. _She let out a long, insane cackle, and the Azkaban prison seemed oddly quiet when she had finished, though the usual screams of terror form other prisoners still echoed through the walls.

Bellatrix looked back at her arm. It was all she could do, seeing as she could not leave the prison. "My Lord, my Lord," she whispered longingly, the smile still on her face, "I won't give up. Not yet."

With renewed faith and energy, Bellatrix waited for her turn to leave and return to her beloved master.

**Ugh… That last line sound like something the narrator would say during the conclusion of a Pokemon episode.**

**Review please! The next chapter will be up soon.**


	3. Reuniting PoV: Snape

**I do not own Harry Potter. I am not JK Rowling.**

"**Reunited cuz it feels so good, reunited cuz we're understood, there's one perfect thing, and children this one is it, we both we're so excited cuz, we're reunited, hey! Hey!"**

**Ha ha ha, had that song in my head when I wrote this…. So, it's the title.**

Chapter 3

Reuniting (PoV: Snape)

Severus Snape swept from the Hospital Wing, his long black cloak billowing behind him. He walked down the empty corridor, towards the large oak doors. The doors swung open without him ever touching them. He stepped outside into the warm night air as the doors magically shut.

Snape walked down the stone steps, and when he reached the bottom the gravel crunched beneath his black boots as he approached the wrought-iron gates topped with winged boars. He sighed. _'Well,'_ he thought, _'it had been a nice break, these thirteen years. It's difficult being a triple-agent, and occlumency takes a lot out of a person.' _He glared at the empty air in front of him as he turned into Hogsmeade Village.

He walked past the Three Broomstick's, Madam Puddifoot's, and then the Hog's Head. It was well after midnight, probably closer to one, so it was no surprise that all of the lights were out. Snape had reached the Shrieking Shack, well outside the village. Here he turned on the spot and with a _pop_, apparated.

- - - - - - -

Snape reappeared at the front of an old manor house covered with vines and ivy. He pushed open the rotting wood doors and peered inside. _'Is he even here? Has he moved on?'_ Snape wondered and stepped a few feet inside the door.

"Welcome, Severus." A cold voice called. It echoed around the dark room; it did not come from one direction or another. "It's been a long time. Thirteen years, if I'm not mistaken," the voice paused. Snape stood completely still, looking straight ahead. "May I ask where you were this evening?"

"My Lord," Snape began, "if I had left, I would have drawn quite a lot of attention to myself, leaving in the middle of the task. I was merely keeping my cover, and yours, my Lord."

"And you did not come to my side immediately afterwards because…?" the voice trailed off in a hiss.

"Dumbledore-"

"Foolish old man," the voice interrupted. "He was informed of my return as soon as the boy arrived, correct?" He did not wait for a reply. "Most likely it was the first thing out of his mouth!" the cold voice laughed.

Something moved in the shadows and Snape turned to his left. Standing in an archway leading to an old broken wooden staircase stood a skeletal man, so pale he seemed to glow in the darkness. The man's red eyes rested on Snape. Snape knelt down, like a man who was about to be knighted would.

"Enough. I am not angry, Severus. Rise." Snape did as he was told and looked at his master. The red eyes met black. "You were only doing what I told you to do all those years ago; keeping your post at Hogwarts without arousing suspicion. You may leave." Voldemort disappeared back into the shadows.

Snape stayed where he was, staring at the crumbling staircase, for a few more moments before turning and exiting the haunted house.

- - - - - - -

Snape was back in Hogsmeade Village. _'That was surprisingly easy. After Potter escaped him yet again I was sure he would be in his worst mood,'_ he thought. He was at the iron gates, and with a flick of his wand they creaked open. He strode though them and up the stone steps. As he reached the top, the gates clanged closed behind him.

'_Time for the annual report,'_ Snape told himself, grimmacing. He walked quickly down the corridor, his footsteps echoing in the absence of students.

He reached the stone gargoyle and without hesitation said, "Lemon drops." It sprang aside revealing a spinning spiral staircase. He stepped on and moved slowly upward. Once he reached the top, he raised his fist to knock on the door. But before he had the chance, a voice form inside called,

"Come in."

Snape opened the door and walked inside.

"Severus, I had been expecting you," Dumbledore said calmly, looking up at Snape's face from the chair behind his desk.

"When are you not?" replied Snape, his voice dripping with sarcasm. _'Does this man ever sleep? Every time I come, even if it's some crazy hour in the middle of the night, he's expecting me!'_ he thought, a little angrily. He'd had enough calm attitudes for one night.

"So, how is dear old Tom doing?" Dumbledore asked, ignoring Snape's sarcasm.

"He was surprisingly calm for having Potter escape yet again."

"That is indeed strange," the old man agreed with a small nod, "Anything else?"

"No."

"Thank you, Severus. You may go get some sleep now."

Snape nodded and left the Headmaster's office, headed for his own.

**Longest chapter yet! Woo-hoo!**

**Reviews please, 'Kaythanksbye.**


	4. Family Reunion PoV: Bellatrix

**I do not own Harry Potter. I am not JK Rowling.**

**Correction, THIS is the longest chapter. I should probably stop saying which is the longest, since they're all probably going to get longer. I have a lot of ideas :)**

Chapter 4

Family Reunion

Bellatrix sat against one of the cold stone walls of her prison cell. It felt like it had been a year since the mark on her arm had burned. Or had it only been a few days? She couldn't tell.

There was a bang off in the distance. It sounded like a small explosion. There was another, closer. She looked up.

_CRASH_

Her cell filled with smoke and dust; she began to cough. Someone shoved a wand into her hand and left as quickly as they had come.

"What-" she began, confused. The dust cleared and Bellatrix saw large holes blown though several stone walls leading to the outer most wall of the prison.

He eyes widened as she walked towards the first hole. She climbed though and continued to the next. She stared out the final hole and looked down at the dark, crashing waves and then up at the pitch-black sky.

'_I'm free,'_ she thought, surprised, though she really shouldn't have been. He mark had burned, he was back. Wasn't she expecting this? Bellatrix began to laugh, still staring out the hole in the wall. He laugh escalated. It was the same, insane laugh she laughed when her mark burned for the first time in thirteen years.

_Pop_. She was gone.

- - - - - - -

She arrived at an iron gate, which swung open at her presence. Bellatrix began to walk forward, and then remembered what she was wearing: Her prison robes. _'Ughh. I can't show up at Cissy's like this!'_ she thought. With a wave of her wand her prison robes changed into a long, black corseted dress, and her hair was now straight and shining, knot free. She smiled. _'Good enough.'_

She walked down the path to the front door of an enormous mansion. She climbed the few steps to the door and knocked. A house elf answered.

"Hello?" it squeaked.

"I'm here to see Cissy," Bellatrix stated.

"Mistress is currently asleep. Could you come back-"

"I will do no such thing. I'm here to see Cissy," Bellatrix said as she pushed past the elf and into the house.

"V-very well, miss," the elf bowed and hurried out of the room.

Upon its return, a blonde, sleepy-eyed woman followed.

"Really, who could be here at this ridiculous hour?" the woman thought out loud. She finished tying the belt around her ivory silk robe and turned to face the door.

Narcissa's eyes widened. The news of the breakout had not been released yet, as it had only happened an hour ago. She teetered for a moment before collapsing on the ground in a faint. The shock of seeing her sister after thirteen years was too much for her to handle. Bellatrix, after all, looked nothing like she used to. Azkaban left her thin and pale, just like her beloved master.

"Mistress!" the elf squealed as it began to revive the fallen blonde.

A man appeared in the doorway Narcissa had come from. He had the same blonde hair as his wife.

"What in the name of-" he started to exclaim at the sight of his fainted wife before turning to see what had caused it. "Why Bella, what a _lovely_ surprise."

Bellatrix just glared at her brother-in-law.

"The plan worked then," Lucius continued. "Not that it wouldn't, of course."

"I'm here to see my sister, not you," Bellatrix snapped.

"Well, as you can see, she's-" Lucius began.

"B-bella?" the blonde woman said sleepily. "Is that really you?"

"Yes, Cissy, yes," Bellatrix said as sweetly as possible. She had been out of practice at being sweet. She walked over to her fallen sister and crouched next to her. Bellatrix put her arms around her sister's waist and lifted her to her feet. Narcissa put her arms around Bellatrix's neck and hugged her.

"Oh, I've missed you so, so much!" Narcissa cried. "Oh! Look what Azkaban did to you!" She put her hands on her sister's cheeks.

"Stop it, Cissy," Bellatrix said, pulling her sister's hands off. "At least I'm alive."

"Don't say things like that! Is Rodolphus okay?"

"I believe so. Though I'm not entirely sure where he is," Bellatrix said in an off-handed tone. She shrugged.

"Oh," Narcissa replied, worry in her voice. Rodolphus was her brother-in-law, after all. She had the right to be a little worried. "Come into the kitchen, Bells. Get something to eat and drink. You must be starved!" She grabbed Bellatrix's wrists and pulled her towards the kitchen. Lucius followed close behind them.

- - - - - - -

They were all sitting at a table in the kitchen; Lucius staring at Narcissa, Narcissa staring at Bellatrix, and Bellatrix staring at the remains of the coffee in her mug.

"Bella, if you need a place to stay, you're welcome here," Narcissa offered; glad to see her sister again.

"No," Lucius blurted out. Narcissa shot him and evil look.

"As much as I would _love_ to stay here," Bellatrix glanced at Lucius, "I do have my own house. It's, uh, probably where Rodolphus is anyway."

"So," Lucius began, both wishing to change the subject and aggravate his sister-in-law, "I heard that Azkaban leaves people mentally unstable if they stay long enough."

"I'M NOT INSANE, IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WERE IMPLYING!" Bellatrix yelled.

"Oh, no, I wasn't implying anything, just wondering if it was true," Lucius restrained himself from laughing out loud. Narcissa smacked him hard on the leg.

"She just got back! Leave her alone!" Narcissa chided at her husband.

A boy appeared in the doorway, his bed-head hair just as bleach-blonde as his parents', rubbing his eyes.

"What's going on? I heard yelling." he stopped rubbing his eyes and opened them. He looked at the guest, "Oh, erm, hello." He walked over to his mother and whispered in her ear "Mother, who is this?"

"Oh, sorry to have woken you sweetie! Bella, this is my son, Draco. Draco, you probably don't remember who this is, you were very little when you last saw her, this is your Auntie Bella," Narcissa smiled at her teenage son.

"Erm, hello, Auntie Bella," Draco said awkwardly. It was too early for him to act like a proper Malfoy.

Bellatrix raised her eyebrows and said coolly, "Hello."

"I, er, should probably go back to bed. We, er, have to go to Diagon Ally tomorrow." Draco muttered, heading back to his room.

"I should leave too," Bellatrix stated. She got up and kissed her sister on the cheek, letting herself out of the house without even looking at Lucius.

**Yayy for Cissy and Lucius and Draco! **

**Reviewers receive Chocolate Frogs **


End file.
